Mi primer amor
by Matildenumbuh14
Summary: Pos aqui esta devuelta Pachita-Chan...con La historia de Numbuh14 leeanla plis n.n dejen reviews
1. Mi primer amor

Este es mi primer fic. Así q es un poco aburrido (por lo menos eso encontré yo aunq me gusta por q es super cortavenas mi especialidad) espero q le guste ya q aquí cuento la historia del personaje al q yo invente.

Como ya dije la historia no es muy buena pero léanla con paciencia por favor es q es mi primer fic pero no se preocupen este es solo el primer capitulo los q siguen serán mxo mejores . Rã/-!TVHaN ä

o

Y recode como paso

Lo q les relatare a continuación es la historia de cómo conocí a Nigel y como me enamore d el y q a pesar de todas las dificultades logre estar junto a el. Sé q mi historia no es muy interesante a l principio pero léanla no se arrepentirán

Maty: ya es hora de irme

Nigel: lo sé, espero q te vaya bien

Maty: te amo y lo sabes pero no puedo evitar esto

Nigel: ya es hora de q te vayas Maty

(Aquí me imagino uno de los ending de Inuyasha q dice: Antes de irse, el sol matiza... bla, bla, bla)

Maty: volveré algún día te lo prometo

Nigel: si no te apresuras el avión se marchara sin ti

Maty: por favor prométeme, júrame q me esperaras

(y aquí me imagino el ending de Inuyasha, lagrimas)

Nigel: Ya vete q te esperan

Maty: Júramelo... (y mis lagrimas no pudieron ocultarse mas yo no quería llorar por q el siempre me vio fuerte pero hay una primera vez para todo por más triste q fuera debía dejarlo salir)

Maty: por favor, júrame q me vas a esperar (solo se me ocurrió abrazarlo tan fuerte como pude y llorar en su hombro, el tomo una actitud que no comprendí)

Nigel: lo juro... te esperare (dijo abrazándome, su voz era tan dulce q me estremecí completamente en sus brazos) M de M(madre de Maty): Matilde ya es hora

Maty: adiós... (seque mis lagrimas, me acreq a el y bese su mejilla)

Nigel: Adiós (me acaricio el rostro)

Me subí al avión y pense en muchas cosas y a pesar de q nunca lo bese para mi sentirlo cerca era suficiente. Mire por la ventanilla con los ojos empañados hasta q su imagen quedo en ese aeropuerto en el que alguna vez cuando pequeña llegue sin saber lo q me esperaba y solo en ese momento recordé como paso todo.

o

Todo comenzó cuando tenia 6 años y las cosas se tornaron muy difíciles aunq en cierta forma todo siempre fue muy fácil para mí pero esta vez el dinero no desaparecería la angustia q sentía al tener q dejar todo lo q conocía para ir a vivir a otro país, todo por el stupido trabajo de pap�, siempre lo odie gracias al desgraciado trabajo ese casi nunca veía a papá y ahora tenia q dejar a todos mis amigos y todo lo q amaba para vivir en otro lugar. Mis hermanas Kelly Y Lilian no parecían muy preocupadas por tener q mudarse y eso hacia cada vez más imposible la idea de poder quedarme en Francia.

Maty: Mamá...

M de M: Dime Matilde.

Mamá siempre fue muy estricta conmigo por eso siempre debía cuidar mis palabras al hablarle.

Maty: Por q no podemos quedarnos aquí? Yo no me quiero ir!

Que esperaban solo tenia 6 años no sabia aun q gritarle a mi madre era malo o tal vez era causa de q no ponía atención e las clases de modales.

M de M: Cómo te atreves a gritarme niña mal educada! Acaso tus profesores no te han enseñado nada ¿por q no puedes ser como Kelly? Ella si es una niña ejemplar.

Como podía comportarme como mi hermana mayor si yo no entendía nada, ella tenia 10 y yo 6 son 4 años q nos separan y ni hablar de la menor Lilian con 2 años no sabia lo q era mudarse por eso siempre fui la mas rebelde de las 3.

Maty: lo siento Mamá.

No me quedo otra opción q llamar a papá a su teléfono celular con un poco de suert no estaría tan ocupado como para no responder esa simple pregunta.

P de M(Padre de Maty): Diga Maty: Hola papá soy Matilde. P de M: lo siento hija estoy muy ocupado no puedo hablar ahora adiós.

El caso es q nadie nunca quiso escuchar mis peticiones y debimos irnos a vivir a Ohio a una cuidad llamada Cleveland.

o

Después de q los sirvientes acomodaron todo dentro y fuera de la casa Kelly me llevó a algo q ella llamaba la base lunar de los chicos del barrio.

Kelly: Q dices pequeña Maty, te gustaría ser una agente de los chicos del barrio algún día?

Maty: Sí! seria genial

Kelly: cuando ya no pueda estar aquí tu ocuparas mi lugar hermana.

Maty: Da por hecho q daré lo mejor de mi, hermana.

Kelly es la mejor hermana de este mundo gracias a ella ingrese a los chicos del barrio y gracias a ella conocí a Nigel.

o

El día q me gradué y me asignaron como n°14 al sector B, a Kelly solo le quedaba un año como agente pero de todos modos estuvo ahí conmigo, Chad también estuvo(En ese entonces Chad era mi novio, fue idea de mi madre... Fanáticas de Chad no me culpen)y eso dio paso a mi nueva vida como agente de los chicos del barrio.

A diferencia de los demás cadetes yo comenze a entrenarme a los 6 años con ayuda de Kelly y por eso me nombraron elemento especial del sector B aunq yo no sabia lo q eso significaba...

CDA(Casa del árbol)

Nigel: bienvenidos equipo soy n°1 y seré su líder, les presentare a sus compañeros.

Él es n°2, jefe de tecnología asignado a este sector

Ella es n°3, agente enviada por el cuartel de chicos del barrio japonés

El es n°4, Experto en artes marciales y convate mano a mano

Ella es n°5 Siguiente en rango de este sector

Y por ultimo pro no menos importante ella es n°14 elemento especial entrenada desde los 6 años por la importante agente 314.

Alguien tiene alguna duda?

Maty: Si yo... (dije levantando un brazo)

Nigel: dime 14

Maty: Cuál es tu nombre?

Nigel: Q? Nigel uno, 14 y me refería a preguntas mas...

Kuki: yo soy Kuki Sambán

Abby: Yo soy Abigail Lincon

Wally: Yo soy Wallabee Beetles

Hoagie: Yo soy Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. 

Wally: Vaya nombre...

Hoagie: y q hay con el tuyo ¿eh? xx

Kuki: y cual es tu nombre 14?

Maty: Mi nombre? Pues... Matilde Lausen

(y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo)

Nigel: QUIEREN CALLARSE!

Todos lo miramos atónitos era la primer vez q todos nos veíamos y el se puso a gritar, yo solo opte por reírme)

Maty: Lol! XD

Nigel: Q es lo gracioso... °.°?

Maty: Nada solo creo q todos nos llevaremos muy bien

Esa fue la primera vez q sentí ea extraña sensación q incluye cosas tales como vergüenza, intimidación y todo eso, no me di cuenta pero con solo verlo, con solo escucharlo me enamore cada vez mas de el.

o

Una tarde después de una misión me fui a mi cuarto a descansar...

Se oye un Toc-Toc en la habitación de Maty

Maty: Adelante(dije dando paso a un bostezo)

Nigel: Hola Maty me preguntaba sí tu... bueno... sí tu quisieras, es q Lizzie esta enferma y yo no tengo nada q hacer entonces yo...

Me sonrojé y detesto sonrojarme por q mi piel es tan blanca q parezco foco Encendido... 

Maty: Nigel...

Nigel: Dime!

Maty: estas balbuceando

Nigel si... lo siento bueno quisiera saber si deseas... si quieres... si te parece...

Maty: Nigel...!

Nigel: acompañarme Al parq de diversiones...

Maty: 

o

Eso es todo por ahora sé q es mi primer fic y repito todo lo de antes. Si es muy largo solo díganmelo estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia, petición, critica, idea, todo...

GXS:

Leny: gxs por inspirarme para hacer mi primer fic aunq malo q la sufrí por todo pero al final...te doy las gxs por todo GXS Rã/-!TVHaN ä

K-mila: Gxs prima por ser tan comprensiva (lo digo en forma cínica claro ) talvez incluya a Simone en el siguiente capitulo quien sabe... y La voz de Wally no te persigue es idea tulla. Por todo lo q no nombre y q tu sabes GXS Rã/-!TVHaN ä

Suky: Gxs por tu apoyo incondicional... estaremos unidas por la misma causa, derrocaremos al especial del Aedo... y quisiera dedicarte este fic a ti por ser la mejor de las amigas por eso y muchas cosas más GXS Rã/-!TVHaN ä

Gxs a todos por apoyarme próximamente incluiré estas dos frases

El tiempo sin ti es empo ä

Estas tonta o que? ä

Y

Por q ya no importa nada + q nosotros mismos ä

Chaito hasta la próxima edición. (Edición... q bonito suena -.-)

Rã/-!TVHaN ä

Prox. Capitulo: La primera cita

DEJEN REVIEWS

ä & ã Pachita-chan. Pachita Inc. Maty Lausen publishing Rights ã PCT. (sO3) 


	2. La primera cita

Este es el Segundo cap de mi Historia espero q les guste... y muchas gracias Napo por todo el apoyo incondicional creo q hablo por todos cuando digo eres el mejor bro

oNigel: acompañarme Al parq de diversiones...

Maty: 

o

La primera cita

Maty: Emmm...Si claro(q bueno q me controle antes de gritarle un siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!)

Nigel: Genial¿porq no tomas tu abrigo y nos vamos?

Maty: Si enseguida

Nigel: Te espero abajo

Me tumbe en la cama y di un suspiro

Maty: esto no esta bien...

Q porq no esta bien? porq para q ustedes sepan yo aun estoy con Chad y Uno todavia tiene a lizzie sobre el como pulga sobre un perro

Nigel: ya estas lista?- Me grito desde abajo

Maty: Si, ahorita bajo-Dije tomando mi abrigo y asomandome a la escalera

Nigel: Bien pues a la feria se ah dicho

En la sala

Estan 2 y 4 jugando Bron-Kakoshi

2: Q te parece...¡Te gane!

4: Si, si como sea

2: Te sucede algo?

4: Solo pienso

(N/A: no es odvio lo q dira?)

2: Tu sabes pensar?

4: jaja q gracioso...

2: Y enq pensabas?

4: Bueno, tu q piensas de numero 3?

(N/A: Pienso, pensar, pensabas, piensas... q no saben decir otra cosa?)

2: Es muy agradable y ademas muy bonita

4: No te gusta cierto!

2: No calmate... a ti si te gusta?

4: Q! Bueno... yo... no como crees

Siempre fue odvio lo mucho q 4 queria a 3. Siempre me conmovio como 4 intentaba ocultar su amor por ella, era algo tan tierno, el chico rudo q apesar de q todo le es indiferente daria todo por ella eso si es amor verdadero ahhhh

En el Parq de diverciones

Nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, a los autos chocones, a la montaña rusa, en fin, a todo...

Maty: Queria darte las gracias...

Nigel: Gracias? porq?

Maty: Por traerme aqui, me diverti mucho

Nigel: Bueno yo... Mira eso! vamos a conseguir un oso gigante

Me tomo de un brazo y me arrastro a uno de esos puestos en los q tienes q derribar 3 latas con una pelota

Nigel: Vez ese gran oso q esta en el pedestal?

Maty: No me dijas q?

Nigel: Lo ganare para ti...

Maty: Para mi...(creo q lo dijo sin pensar pero me puse muy feliz otra vez sentia mariposas en el estomago)

Nigel: Si...Para q recuerdes esto...

Maty: No era necesario pero muchas gracias es un lindo detalle

Nigel: Bueno a darle...

Despuez de unos 50 mil intentos logro derribar una sola lata

Encargado: Tomaniño aqui tienes- Le dijo poniendo un pequeño oso de peluche en sus manos, yo se lo arrebate

Maty: Es precioso! lo llamare Nigelito

Nigel: O.o... se suponia q ganaria el oso gigante...- parecia un tanto decepcionado

Maty: Pues este esta hermoso y tan tierno!

Estabamos saliendo del parq y sin motivo alguno me tomo la mano yo solo...

Lizzie: NIGIE! achu!

(N/A: oops)

Maty: Lizzie? hola chiquita crei q estabas enferma

Nigel me solto la mano, yo no le dije nada aunq senti q le avergonsaba el hecho de haber salido conmigo...Lo se, lo se siempre encuentro algo malo de todo pero cuando todo salga bien ya veran cuanto lo voy a apreciar...

Lizzie: Q este enferma no significa q puedas salir con cualquier chica q se te cruse!

Hey, hey yo no soy cualquier chica tengo nombre ok

Maty: hola, soy...

Lizzie: NO ME IMPORTA COMO TE LLAMAS!

Maty: glup

Nigel: Lizzie tranquilizate...

Lizzie: q me tranquilize?como quieres q me tranquilize!...por q me haces esto Nigie tu sabes q te quiero mucho no lo entiendo q estoy haciendo mal?

Nigel: Chiquita no digas eso yo tambien te quiero...

Lizzie: Si claro... tu vienes conmigo!

Lo tomo de un brazo y lo arrastro por el suelo, yo q podia hacer? solo me quede parada con Nigelito en las manos pensando q de todos modos Nigel fue muy injusto...mal q mal Lizzie es su novia y tiene todo el derecho a enojarse...Camine a la casa del árbol, aun sin entender muy bien todo lo q habia pasado esa noche. Esa fue la primera cita q tube con Nigel y saben algo... Aun conservo a Nigelito

Al dia siguiente en la mañana

Me levante y fui a la cosina 3 y 5 estaban sentadas tomando desayuno

Maty: buenos dias-dije bostezando

3/5: buenos dias 14

Maty: Llego 1?-Me sente junto a Kuki y me servi una taza de leche

3: Si, anoche llego muy mal herido

5: Sabes q le paso?

Maty: si- Le respondi tomando un gran sorbo de leche

5: Y q fue?

Puse la taza contra la mesa haciendo mucho ruido

Maty: Bueno esq ayer... 1 y yo fuimos al parq de diverciones y llego lizzie y... bueno pueden imaginarse el resto

5: Lizzie es insoportable

Maty: Dimelo ami...

3: estos chicos son todo un problema

Maty: 1 con Lizzie

3: Se han dado cuenta de q 4 es muy lindo...

5: saben el otro dia q le presente mi hermana a 2... no se, creo q a 2 le gusta mi hermana..

3/Maty: Q!

5: Como oyeron...

Maty: oye 3 escuche mal o 4 te parece lindo...

3: Bueno yo- balbuceo sonrrojandose

En ese momento entraron 1 y 4

4: Y de q estaban hablando?

Maty/5/3: De nada!

Nigel: Ya no quiero saber de chicas

Maty: ja,ja

Y entonces entro 2

2: 14 te llamo tu hermana Kelly y dijo q alguien vendria a verte hoy

Maty: Alguien? y ese alguien tiene nombre?

2: No lo se yo solo paso los recados

Maty: Genial ni los recados sabes pasar

2: Oye , oye no te enojes conmigo!

Maty: Si bueno, y a q hora?

2: no... lo recuerdo...

Maty: ...HUY!

Me fui a mi habitación a descansar y a vestirme para recivir a ese tal alguien q vendria a visitarme a no se q hora

Ellos aun estan en la cosina

4: Y 3...(Q rojo se puso)tu tienes novio?

3: No Wally, porq lo preguntas?

4: Solo curiosidad

3: Y tu?

4: Q! Tu estas tonta o q!

3: eso es un no?

4: emmmmmm...

Se escucho un ding-dong en la casa del árbol

Maty: YO VOY, debe ser para mi

Cuando abri la puerta me encontre con una chica rubia de ojos cafe q me sonreia

Maty: Simone?

Simone: Maty!

Las dos nos abrazamos yo no la habia visto desde las ultimas vacaciones cuando la fui a visitar a inglaterra, este seria un largo dia.

o

tada... bueno soo eso puedo decir

Prox cap. LA LLEGADA DE SIMONE

GXS

Napo: gracias Bro por darnos espacio en tu foro eres de lo mejor creo q nunca dejare de agradecerte todo lo q has hecho por mi te quiero mucho Gxs.

Pachita-Chan

AEDO, FELIPE, ALEJANDRO, ABEL, MATIAS: gracias a todos ustedes Aedo, por causarme el dolor suficiente para inspirame en mis historias. Felipe, por darme mi primer beso...siento no haberte correspondido eres un buen amigo a pesar de q casi no te conosco. Alejandro, gracias por hacerme sentir culpable por dejarte tu no me querias y yo no te quiero gracias por enseñarme q con el amor no se juega. Abel gracias por ser mi primer novio por haberme dicho tantas cosas linda por causarme iluciones y despuez haberlas detruido, gracias por enseñarme q la Andrea no valia nada y por ultimo Matias, gracias por ser un gran amigo y por ser tan dulce, me da tristeza verte partir sin antes haberte dicho lo mucho q te aprecio. A todos ustedes gracias, por q sin las esperiencias q vivi con cada uno de ustedes no tendria inspiracion para mis historias.

Pachita-Chan

Nigelito(claro q Nigelito es mi oso de felpa pero se llama Miguelito): Por consolarme cada vez q lloro y por darme confianza cuando muero de miedo tambien por dejarme compartir mis secretos contigo gracias eres el mejor oso de felpa en miniatura q pueda existir te quiero. 

Pachita-Chan

En fin gracais a todos hasta el sgt.cap

P & M Pachita-chan. Pachita Inc. Maty Lausen publishing Rights C PCT. (sO3) 


	3. La llegada de Simone

Tercer cap. esta un poco corto pues ultima mente no se me da la gana escribir Proximamente alguna mision bien interesante y grande(no se me da eso del peligro). Pachita-Chan

o

Maty: Simone?

Simone: Maty!

o

LA LLEGADA DE SIMONE

Simone: Q hace este árbol dentro de la casa? habia escuchado de casas en los árboles pero un arbol en una casa es ridiculo...

Maty: Es una larga historia no preguntes, y q te trae por aqui?

Simone: pues le insisti a papá q nos vinieramos a vivir aqui tu sabes... para poder estar cerca

Maty: Y tu hermano?

Simone: El estaba feliz con la idea, tu sabes...por tu hermana

Maty: Si ella habla todo el tiempo de el

Simone: Y cmo has estado tu...

Maty: Pues creo q me estoy enamorando

Simone: Pues claro...daaa de Chad

Maty: Tu no entiendes...

Simone: Pero si Chad es tu novio o me equiboco?

Maty: No es Chad, es Nigel

Yo sentia como al decirle esto las mariposasa comensaban a revolotear dentro de mi esomago

Simone: Pero Maty...¿Terminaste con Chad?

Maty:Ese es el problema...no...

Simone: Si definitivamente lo confirmo realmente estas loca

Maty: Diciendo eso no me ayudas en nada...Necesito q me des algun conesejo o algo...

En eso aparece 4

4: 14 dice 1 q necesita habla contigo

Simone: mamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamama

Maty: Dile q enseguida voy, bueno como te decia AYUDA! Simone?

Simone: mamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamama

Maty: Hey! te sientes bien?- Le dije pasandole mi mano frente a los ojos

Simone: Quien es el?

Maty: Es Wally... diria q es igual de terco q tu

Simone: Es muy lindo

Maty. Si te gusta lo extraño... bueno volvamos a mi

Simone: mamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamama

Maty: Olvidalo... me voy hablar con Nigel

Despuez de q me fui Simone siguio a 4 por donde quiera q el fuera. Parecia muy incomodo ademas estaba molesto porq ella no lo dejaba en paz

En la habitacion de 1

Maty: Con permiso... Me llamaste 1?

Cuando se volteo para hablarme me sorprendi ya q tenia la cara llena de curitas

Nigel: Todavia no estoy muuy seguro de esto pero creo q voy a terminar con Lizzie

(N/A: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!)

Maty: Terminaras con ella porq te golpeo...?

Nigel: no, bueno si pero no solo por eso...

Maty. y se podria saber porq mas? nn

Nigel: Bueno: esq yo... tu sabes..

Maty: hey...solo bromeo dejemoslo asi...

Nigel: Em si...

Maty: bueno ya debo irme... mi amiga la loca no eja de asechar a No.4

Nigel: nnU esta bien te veo luego

Me fui a buscar a Simone y la encontre sentada afuerade la habitación de 4 sacandole los petalos a una flor

Simone: me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere...

Maty: Simone? te sientes bien?

Sale 4 de su habitación

4: Todavia estas aqui? deja de seguirme!

Simone: espera no te vallas! solo quiero saber tu color, pelicula, serie de television,juego de video,musica, clase favorita...

Maty:Creo q si corre es porq no quiere hablar

Simone: ja ja q gracioso...no ves q estoy sufriendo oh dios es un amor mposible pero algun dia lo conquistare!

Maty: oye yo solo necesito q me ayudes con lo de Chad!

Simone: Porq no haces un cita con el y le explicas? yo debo irme a conseguir una cita con Wally!

Maty: Ofrecele tu alma y tu corazón! conquistalo con tus encantos!

Simone: Ya deja de decir idioteces!-Me grito mientras se lejaba corriendo detraz de 4

Maty: y cuidado q muerde!

Bueno esa idea de la cita no era tan mala solo habria q hacerle unas modificaciones.

Al dia sgt.

Invite a Nigel, Chad y Lizzie a mi casa para hablar del asunto

Maty: Bueno los traje aqui por q hay ciertas cosas q discutir...

o

Prox cap. LA OPORTUNIDAD DE NO.6(osea Napo )

quedo en suspenso uhhhhhhhh ��

Pachita-Chan

P & M Pachita-chan. Pachita Inc. Maty Lausen publishing Rights C PCT. (sO3) 


	4. La oportunidad de No6

lo prometido es deuda les presento mi retrasado nuevo cap presentando a no.6

oCap.4 En este capitulo podran disfrutar de la aparicion de n°6 o Napo...como prefieran llamarle ademas me gustaria agregar q cualquiera q quiera aparecer, Destruir relaciones o dificultar mas las cosas en esta historia puede notificarme y yo vere la forma de agregarlos un pequeño aporte a los partners...

o

Maty: Bueno los traje aqui por q hay ciertas cosas q discutir. oLa oportunidad de No.6

Todos?

Maty: Estamos aqui porq...chad yo debo hablar algo contigo y Nigel tiene algo q decirte a ti Lizzie

Lizzie: eso es cierto Nigie?

Nigel: Si chiquita tengo algo q decirte

Maty: Nigel

Nigel: eh si?

Maty: Quieres comenzar tu?

Nigel: no, comienza tu porfavor...

Maty: esta bien comenzare...Chad

Chad: mande?

Maty: te hare una pregunta...

Chad: Adelante...

Maty: Hace cuanto tiempo q estamos juntos?

Chad: Si no mal recuerdo como hace unos 3 meses

Maty: Y porq estamos juntos?

Chad: Porq nuestros padres lo decidieron así eso no es un secreto

Maty: Y tu estas enamorado de mi?

Todos: O.OU

Chad: bueno asi como enamorado... no

Maty: bueno a decir verdad yo tampoco ademas... a mi me gusta otro chico

Chad: ...

Maty: El punto es q creo q tu y yo deberiamos terminar esto ahora ya q no tiene caso seguir juntos si ninguno de los dos quiere como debe ser

Chad: bueno... yo no tengo ningun problema pero si nuestros padres se enteran no quiero imaginar lo q pasara

Maty: por eso me asegure de q mi madre no estubiera aqui cuando te hablara de esto fue muy facil desacerme de ella ahora esta con Lily (ver Cap.1) en casa de una de sus amigas y mi padre fuera como siempre por los neocios de la familia

Chad: q suguieres entonces?

Maty: Q frente a nuestros padres hay q actuar como si nunca hubieramos terminado

Chad: Y eso como?

Maty: Bueno tenemos q seguir asistiendo juntos a las fiestas de los amigos de nuestros padres y todo lo demas...

Chad: por mi esta bien...

Lizzie: bueno ustedes ya terminaron... Q es lo q querias decirme Nigie?

Nigel: Bueno yo...Creo q tu y yo deberiamos terminar, Lizzie esto no esta funcionando

Lizzie: Pero Nigie! Porq me dices eso si yo te quiero tanto...:'(

Chad y yo tomamos a Lizzie cada uno de un brazo para evitar q se avalanzara sobre Nigel

Nigel: Quieres saber la verdad?

Lizzie: Claro q si...No espera... no quiero saber; Bueno si...

Nigel: Me canse de ti de tu falso amar no quiero morir quiero respirar(Cantando)

Lizzie: Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor (Cantando)

Nigel: Yo no quiero estar con una persona q no me deja vivir en ''Paz''

Lizzie: Bueno al cabo q ni me importa de todos modos puedo conseguir otro novio muy rapido si yo quiero

Nigel: No digas tonterias Lizzie... tu nunca podras tener un novio y sabes porq? porq nadie te soporta porq eres realmente indeseable

Maty: Nigel ya basta!

Lizzie: No te metas esto es entre Nigie y yo!

Nigel: Si Matilde porfavor no te metas!

Matilde? el nunca me dice así, cero q se molesto...

Maty: Ya deja de tratar a Lizzie de esa forma no crees q estas siendo demasiado duro!

Nigel: Pero es cierto!

Maty: pero no puedes ser tan duro!

Nigel: No te metas en esto mejor sera q no ayudas en nada!

Mientras Nigel y yo peleabamos Lizzie salio de la casa sin decir nada

Chad: oigan...

M/N: Q!

Chad: ya detengase ok?

Maty: Me detendre cuando Nigel admita q fue muy duro

Nigel: y yo me detendre cuando tu dejes de ser tan tonta!

Chad: (grave error amigo)

Sali de la casa sin decir nada y deambule por las calles hasta llegar a una gelateria. Me sente y llego el mesero

Mesero: Q va a pedir?

Maty: Traigame el helado mas grande del menu

Mesero: O.oU

Maty: hay! ya deje de mirarme asi y traigame el helado porfavor...

Mesero: Si claro enseguida

Sentada ahí pense en lo mal q se habia sentido Lizzie y q por defenderla ahora yo me sentia...mal, por pequeñas q sean las peleas mas de uno siempre sale herido ademas to...

Mesero: Aqui esta su helado

Maty: q? ah si gracias

Tome la cuchara y comenze a comer de la orilla

6: No podras comerte todo ese helado cierto?

Maty: Hola Tebas! como estas?

6: Bien y tu? q te trae por aqui?

Maty: Me ayudas a comer?

6: claro...pero porq estas aqui?

Maty: ...Te tengo buenas noticias...

6: Si? cuales?

Maty: Nigel y Lizzie terminaron...bueno mas bien Nigel termino con ella

6: Oh q bien!

Maty: Si ahora podras declarate...

6: Y tu?

Maty: Yo q?

6: Tu no te ves muy feliz...

Maty: esq por culpa de Lizzie pelee con Nigel

6: Como es eso?

Maty: No te imaginas las cosas q le dijo Nigel a Lizzie... yo la defendi y Nigel se enojo y luego comensamos a pelear en fin

6: Bueno y porq no te disculpas

Maty: Yo! porq yo..?

6: 

Maty: Esta bien...

6: 

Maty: bueno ya tengo q irme se esta haciendo tarde

6: Si yo tambien... tengo q planear mi declaracion

Maty: No te preocupes por eso tu ve a su casa seguramente esta encerrada en su cuarto llorando... y consuelala te aseguro q lo q mas le gusta a una chica es la atencion

6: mmm si buena idea...

Maty: pues ya me voy-Me pare de la silla

6: Si q te vaya bien y suerte

Maty: Igualmente...

Me aleje caminando hacia mi casa. Cuando llege Chad estaba hechado en el sofa viendo el futbol por la television

Chad: Eso! dale! no! q idiota lo dejo anotar!

Maty: No pense q todavia estubieras aqui...

Chad: esq recorde q hoy transmitirian el partido de futbol por la television y aprobechando q tienes este enorme televisor... decidi verlo aqui...

Maty: �.�

Chad: ...

Maty: Bueno como sea... y Nigel?

Chad: se fue despues de ti...supongo q a la casa del arbol

Maty: ah esta bien entonces me ire para alla...

Chad: Esta bien...

Maty: Sabes q puedes quedarte si quieres... a mi madre le encanta tenerte aqui...

Chad: No esta bien se esta haciendo tarde y tengo q volver a la base lunar...

Maty: ah ok...

Chad: Bueno nena ya me voy cuidate

Maty: Si igualmente...

Sali de la casa junto con Chad y luego me dirigi a la casa del árbol. Ccuando entre me fui directamente a la habitación de Uno

Maty. Toc-Toc?

Nigel: Q quieres?

Maty: Aun estas enojado?

Nigel: �.�

Maty: Te das cuenta de q no puedes estar enojado por siempre

Nigel: No por siempre pero por ahora si...

Maty: Ya, ya perdona si, pero de todos modos no debiste tratarla de esa forma puede q ella sea...lizzie, pero de todos modos tiene sentimientos sin mencionar q cuando llora no hay quien la aguante

Nigel: Pero q querias q hiciera?

Maty: Nada en especial solo debias terminar con ella no enviarla con un terapeuta...

Nigel: bueno si...tienes razon...

Maty: ya se te paso el enojo? o.o?

Nigel: ... Si n-n

Maty: 

EN LA CASA DE LIZZIE...

(Numero 6 toca el timbre)

MdeL(Mamá de Lizzie): Si, en q puedo ayudarte?

6: Buena noches señora mamá de Lizzie ¿esta Lizzie?

MdeL: Si, claro pero en este momento no creo q pueda recibirte...

6: Lo se, es por eso q estoy aqui.. vengo a tratar de subirle el animo

MdeL: en ese caso pasa...Lizzie esta en su habitación

o

Y ese fue el 4to cap espero y les alla gustado... se q no soy muy buena escribiendo fics pero tratare de hacerlo mejor

Pc/-/iT-C/-/N 


	5. Una gran traision

Continua la Historia...6 esta a punto de declararse, Maty Y Nigel ya se reconciliaron... solo esperemos a ver q pasa...

o6: Lo se, es por eso q estoy aqui.. vengo a tratar de subirle el animo

M de L: en ese caso pasa...Lizzie esta en su habitación

oUna gran traision

6(entra a la casa y se dirige a la habitación de Lizzie): Toc-Toc

Lizzie: Quien?

6: Soy yo Lizzie, Tebas...

Lizzie: Tebas? pasa...

6(abrio la puerta y entro): Lizzie...ya no llores

Lizzie: no puedo dejar de llorar...Me siento muy mal, Nigie tiene razon jamas tendre un novio soy demasiado estupida...

6: No digas eso Lizzie yo no creo q seas estupida... es mas

Lizzie: Tebas!

6: Yo te quiero mucho Lizzie .-.

Lizzie: Tebas... yo tambien te quiero

6: 

Lizzie: Esto hay q formalizarlo!

6: Bueno si tu lo dices?

Lizzie: Perfecto, ahora somos novios!

6:U

o

Maty y Nigel se encontraban en la sala de estar Mirando la television

Maty: 14 no entender estos programas

Nigel: Como, todo esto de las luchas es muy barbaro igual q yo

Maty: �.�

Nigel: Q?

Maty: A ya callate...siempre tienes q ser tan presumido?

Nigel: No siempre, solo cuando me invade el aburrimento

Maty(parandose): Pues yo ya me aburri tambien, ire a la pizzeria por algo de comer

Nigel: te acompaño

Maty: ah...ok, vamos

Camino a la Pizzeria

Nigel: Te sucede algo 14?

Maty: a mi nada...

Nigel: Mentira... .

Maty: no me fastidies...no tengo gans de pelear contigo

Nigel: dejare de fastidiar si me dices q te sucede...

Maty: es solo q yo...yo quieria decirte q...

Se oye una gran explosion (��)

Nigel: q demonios...

Maty: mejor vamos a ver...

Nigel: si

Los dos salen corriendo

6: Lizzie!

Lizzie: sultame!

LDLOC: jajajajajaja!

6: SUELTENLA O SE LAS VERAN CONMIGO!

LDLOC: JAJAJA no nos hagas reir niñito

Le dan un golpe y lo lanzan al suelo

6:(inconciente)

Lizzie: ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Llegan Nigel y Maty

Nigel: lizzie!

Maty: 6!

Maty corrio donde estaba 6 y lo levanto del piso mientras Nigel corria hasta donde estaban los de la otra cuadra en su robot sosteniendo a Lizzie

Nigel: Cuando van a aprender!

Lizzie: Nigel! ayudame!

Maty: 6 dime algo! estas bien?

6(despertando): ahh Lizzie...esta...

Maty:6!(Abrasandolo) q bueno q estas bien

6: 14...Lizzie esta...

Maty: Lo se, Nigel se esta ocupando de eso ahora, tu quedate aqui yo ire a ayudarlo

6: esta bien...

Lo deje ahí y fui a ayudar a Nigel q estaba luchando contra el robot de los de la otra cuadra

Maty: vine a ayudarte

Nigel: no necesito ayuda!

Maty: no te dejare luchar solo!

Nigel: ...

Maty: tomare eso como un si...

Comensamos a luchar mientras Lizzie gritaba hasta q crash!desde atras de nosotros 6 lanzo un rayo de hielo

LDLOC: ahhhhh! ya basta deja de lanzarnos hielo, toma esto

Le lanzaron un golpe, Nigel y Yo nos esforsamos por esquibarlo pero a 6 lo golpearon muy duro sin embargo se levanto con dificultad y sigio luchando

Maty: 6 ya basta! Nigel hace algo!

Nigel: pero q hago!

Maty: no lo se algo

Nigel saco un rayo activo los cohetes en sus botas y en el aire mando un rayo justo a la cabeza del robot y antes de q el robot cayera atrapo a Lizzie

Nigel: vamonos de aqui!

cargue a 6 en mi espalda y camine con dificultad unas cuantas calles hasta q ya no pude mas... deje a 6 en el suelo y me sente

Nigel: q sucede porq te detienes?

Maty: solo dejame descansar un poco...si?...

6 comenso a abrir los ojos de a poco me di vuelta muy bruscamente

Maty: 6 estas bien? como te sientes?

6(se levanata): estoy bien 14 no te procupes por mi

Lizzie(depertando...ahh no les habia dicho q se desmayo demonios ��): Nigie...tu...

Nigel: ah q?

Lizzie: tu me salvaste? yo lo sabia aun me quieres! Nigie!

Lizzie se acerco a Nigel y lo beso

Maty/6: O.o

Maty: Lizzie! ya sueltalo!

6: ToT

Me di la media vuelta y agarre a 6 de un brazo...estaba a si como medio pasmado...nos fuimos a la casa del árbol y nos hechamos en un sofá

Maty: ...ah...odio...

6:

Maty: te sientes bien?

6: ah q? eh si claro eso mismo

Maty: hay 6 no te pongas asi...ya va a pasar Lizzie solo se dejo llevar...

6: porq te haces la tranquila 14... es obvio q tambien estas afectada

Maty: ... sabes tengo una idea te parece si vamos a la dulceria por helado?...yo invito

6: �� emm claro vamos

o

Huy q cosas no?pues ahora q me arreglaron mi pc lentium ya me dieron ganas de escribir a si q a ya eso oo

Prox.capDrama de novela (telecebolla xDD TODOS LLORANDO!)

3Pc/-/iT-C/-/NxD 


	6. Drama de novela

Ah con la rabia no me dan ganas de comentar nada 

o---------------------------------------------

Maty: ... sabes tengo una idea te parece si vamos a la dulceria por helado?...yo invito

6: ¬¬ emm claro vamos

o-  
Drama de Novela

Maty:

6: te has visto la cara?es obvio que te pasa algo, no trates de disimularlo

Maty: ...

6: No es necesario q te lo guardes...

Maty: esq acaso es necesario que siempre que todo parece ir bien tenga que pasar algo tan orrible que me quite las ganas de seguir con esto?

6: Eso es lo que piensas?

Maty: no

6: ah...¬¬

Maty:O

En donde sea que esten Nigel y Lizzie

Nigel: ...

Lizzie: Yo sabia que lo que dijiste lo dijiste sin pensar es obvio que aun me quieres, lo se

Nigel: Lizzie...

Lizzie: Si Nigel?

Nigel: Yo te salve porque era mi deber

Lizzie: ... a que te refieres...?

Nigel: yo no te quiero nada mas que como una amiga aunque suene cursi, mi corazon ya cambio de dueña

Lizzie: ...O.o...

Nigel: Lizzie no fue mi intencion...

Lizzie: ah jajajajajajajajajaj :'D

Nigel: o.O

Lizzie: q gracioso eres Nigie

Nigel(toma a Lizzie por los hombros y la mira fijamente): escucha bien lo que tengo que decir, yo no te quiero, solo somos amigos

Lizzie: -----...-----

Nigel: lo siento pero tengo q hacer mas cosas q consolarte asi q mejor me voy

Nigel deja sola a Lizzie y se encamina a la casa del arbol

Lizzie: O.O TT

Nigel entro a la casa del Arbol y se encuentro con nosotros dos

Maty: Nigel...:'(

6:

corri donde estaba Nigel y Lo abraze

Nigel: ¬.¬

Maty:(lo suelta).

6: Emmmm eso se esta poniendo muy meloso, mejor me voy...

Despuez de decir eso 6 salio de la sala

Nigel: escucha, yo...

Maty: ToT buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Nigel: Ya callate Matilde!

Maty: o.ose calla

Nigel: Escucha lo q paso alla...

Maty: TT

Nigel: Ya para de llorar...

Maty: -...-

Nigel: Mejor asi, mira lo q paso alla no fue mi culpa yo quiero q tu sepas q yo...

Maty: oo

Nigel: Q yo te quiero mucho °°

Maty: TT yo tambien te quiero mucho Nigel

Nigel: Ojala y Siga siendo asi...

Maty: ¬¬

Ring-Ring(con un lindo sonido polifonico!asjuasjuasjuasjuasjuas )

Maty: Diga

MdeM: Cariño debes estar desconsolada...

Maty: o.o yo, porq? sucedio algo madre?

MdeM: Como me preguntas eso!me entere de q tu y Chad terminaron...es lamentable pero no podemos hacer nada...Por suerte una de mis amigas tiene un hijo encantador!El fin de semana ven a casa q ellos vendran a cenar adios Cariño

Fin de la llamada

Maty: O.O

Nigel: Q sucede Maty quien era?

Maty: Ajajajajaja nadie no te preocupes Nigel...nnU

Nigel: Bueno ya es muy tarde...mejor me voy a dormir

Maty: Si ve, Buenas Noches...

Mientras tanto 6 se encontraba sentado en un columpio de la plaza completamente solo--

6:(pensando) porq sera q Lizzie me hiso esto...es muy obvio q ella aun siente algo por Nigel... y debo hacer algo al respecto

o-------------------------Fin del capitulo

N/A: Pues creo q todo esto les parecera repetidisimo pero q se le puede hacer...

Prox.Cap: Una cena arreglada

Pac/-/iTa-C/-/an


End file.
